Diskussion:Transwarpkanal
Also eine Art künstlich hergestellte Transmitterverbindung wie bei den Stargates in der Serie Stargate. Philipp Mevius Eckernförde 07.05.2007 :Naja, nur eben in stellarem raum und weniger an hardware, also ein tor gebunden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:47, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Unterschied zwischen TNG und VOY Die Enterprise-D kann ja relativ einfach in den Kanal eindringen, die Voyager muss dafür Transwarpspulen klauen. Hat sich die Technologie weiterentwickelt oder ist das Transwarpnetz jetzt abgeschlossen und man braucht nen Schlüssel (in Form der Spule)? --Mettmann 20:55, 14. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, gute Frage ;) Vielleicht haben die Borg mitbekommen, dass n simpler Tachyonimpuls als Tarnung nich ausreicht und haben eben (wie du sagst) die Spule als "Schlüssel" entwickelt. Hin oder her: alles Spekulation :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:08, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Selbstverständlich alles Spekulation ;). Ich dachte nur, es wüsste vielleicht jemand was darüber. Im Endeffekt gibts keine Erklärung dazu, die Spulen wurden wohl nur eingeführt, damit die Reise der Voyager nicht zu schnell geht... --Mettmann 14:57, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Ich würde es eher folgendermaßen betrachten: In der VOY-Folge "Tag der Ehre" wollte Seven of Nine ja auch einen Transwarpkanal mit nur einem einfachen Tachyonenpuls öffnen. Sowohl bei der Enterprise-D als auch bei der USS Voyager kam es zu "Nebenwirkungen". Bei der Enterprise-D kam es zu Energiefluktuationen, bei der Voyager ist der Warpkern fast gebrochen. Ich denke daher mal, dass die Transwarpspule ein Feld aufbaut welches das Raumschiff vor den schädlichen Nebenwirkungen schützt. Seven of Nine hat in einer späteren Voyager-Folge erklärt das extreme gravimetrische Scherrkräfte im Kanal auftreten und die Borg daher ein Energiefeld vor das Schiff projezieren, damit es nicht auseinanderbricht. Die Transwarpspule hat wohl eher einen Schutzeffekt und beschleunigt wohl die Reisegeschwindigkeit indem sie das Schiff besser in die Strömung positioniert und integriert. Ist zwar ebenfalls Spekulation, aber Fakt ist das auch in Voyager ein Tachyonenpuls auszureichen scheint, um einen solchen Kanal zu betreten, nur wurde es später nicht mehr versucht weil beim ersten mal der Warpkern abgestoßen werden musste --Mark McWire 04:58, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Reisegeschwindigkeit im Kanal Anmerkung: Aus einer Voyager-Folge ist canon bekannt das ein Transwarpkanal der Borg eine Subraumfeldstärke von 2,9 TeraCochrane aufwies. 1 Cochrane entspricht laut TM und Encyclopedia 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit (siehe auch Warp-Skala), daher hat dieser Kanal eine Geschwindigkeit von 2,9 Billionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde man die Föderation (8000 Lj) innerhalb von 0,08 Sekunden durchquerren. Einen Quadranten von 25.000 Lj in 0,3 Sekunden und die Galaxis in 1,2 Sekunden. Bis Andromeda-Galaxie oder M33 würde man 27 Sekunden benötigen. Daran sieht man, dass dieser Wert eigentlich viel zu hoch gegriffen ist. Die Geschwindigkeit in der Voyager-Folge "Endspiel" vom Transwarpzentrum bis zum Sonnensystem lag um den Faktor 1000 niedriger.--Mark McWire 05:07, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist für uns aber kein Problem, da wir a) vermutlich nicht genau wissen, was "1 Cochrane" bedeudet (auch wenn die MA/en dafür eine Quelle aufführt) und vor allem b) nicht wissen, ob man das so einfach umrechnenen kann.--Bravomike 08:43, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::wieder ein grund die TMs nicht als canon anzusehen ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es ist nunmal die Defintion von Cochrane, das 1 Cochrane als die Raumkrümmung definiert ist, die dem Äquivalent von 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Das ist keine Erfindung des TM oder irgendeinen Fan, sondern eine seit TOS so bestehende Defintion. Ansonsten könnte man nicht festlegen wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist und damit wären alle Warpangaben wertlos. Ich habs nur (noch) nicht in den Artikel oder Artikel-HGI aufgenommen, weil diese Zahl den Beobachtungen der restlichen Folgen widerspricht. Ich werde aber mal eine Zusammenstellung von bekannten Geschwindigkeiten aufgrund bekannter Strecken- und Zeitangaben in den entsprechenden Artikel stellen. Auf meiner Homepage (die ich leider wegen Spam-Filter nicht verlinken kann) habe ich am Ende einer Warpantriebübersicht eine Tabelle mit allen bekannten Transwarpgeschwindigkeiten angegeben, so in dieser Art will ich das auch bei MA einfügen, allerdings dann nur wenn die Zeiten genannt wurden, ansonsten dann als HGI, falls die Zeit einfach mitgestoppt wurde ;) --Mark McWire 12:09, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::dennoch, solange diese "definition" nicht bestätigt ist sind auch sämtliche "warp-skalen" wertlos. an sich finde ich das super --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Es gibt m.E. eine Enterprise-Folge wo auf einem Display der Zusammenhang zu lesen ist.. da ich aber ENT kaum sehe, da ich die Serie nichtso mag, kann ich nicht sagen wann und wo. Aber ich bin mir sicher das unter den Haufen gezeigten Displaydarstellungen auch mal was mit Cochrane war. --Mark McWire 12:31, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) @ Zeitstoppen: Es gab keine Szenen-Wechsel zwischen Eintritts- udn Austrittspunkt. Es gab nur die Brückenszene... also Enterprise trifft auf den Kanal, Brückenszene, Enterprise verlässt den Kanal. Alles in allem 8 Sekunden. --Mark McWire 13:08, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :a) Wo wird in TOS definiert, dass 1 Cochrane = 1c b)Wir können nicht sagen, wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist, auch das wurde nie kanonisch definiert. Wenn Du dafür kanonische Belege findest, dann wäre das natürlich super, aber selbst wenn habe ich immer noch Probleme damit, die Wert so starr für Berechnungen zu benutzen. Ich kann genau definieren, was ein kW ist, was ein Nm ist, und kann sie für eine Auto genau angeben, aber trotzdem nicht daraus die realen Fahrwerte berechnen, und das, obwohl ich in diesem Zusammenhang genau weiß, dass die Verwendung so gemeint ist. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Effekt eines Transwarpkanals tatsächlich dem eines Warpfeldes entspricht, möglich, dass hier ganz andere Mechanismen wirken.--Bravomike 13:27, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich bin nunmal in erster Linie Naturwissenschaftler und naturwissenschaftlich kann man jede mathematische Berechnung so starr benutzen, wenn die Gesetzte dahinter verifiziert sind. Physik ist fest, egal welche Meinung der Leser dazu hat und wenn 1 Cochrane = 1xc ist, dann sind 100 Cochrane 100xc, daran lässt sich nix rütteln. Im übrigen wurde nie IN TOS gesagt, sondern von Produzenten von TOS. Irgendwann wurde einfach festgelegt Warp 1 = 1xc, was ja auch irgendwo sinnvoll ist. Später wurden aus xc Cochrane, da man so realphysikalischen Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Cochrane ist die Star Trek interne Einheit für Raumkrümmung oder Subraumfelder, was ja Äquivalent ist, sie ist vom internen Betrachtungspunkt so natürlich wie Joule, Watt oder Meter. Natürlich hat der Transwarpkanal einen anderen Mechanismus als der Warpantrieb, da es eine völlig andere Technologie ist, aber wenn der Kanal x Cochrane an Stärke hat, so hat er auch eine Längenkontraktion von x. Als HGI hat diese Festlegung schon ihre Berechtigung und alle sich daraus ergebenden mathematischen Folgerungen. --Mark McWire 13:35, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Klar, als HGI kann man sie lassen, aber (und ich weiß, dass das manchmal ein wenig schwer zu akzeptieren ist) kanonisch wurde nie festgelegt, dass 1 Cochrane = Raumkrümmung für 1c, selbst Warp 1 = 1c wurde, gleube ich, nie kanonisch gemacht. Und was die Berechnung angeht bleibe ich skeptisch, selbst wenn ich g für einen beliebigen Planeten kenne kann ich nicht aFall berechnen, ohne dass ich die Dichte der Atmosphäre und den cw-Wert des Probekörpers kenne. DIe Raumkrümmung kann ja im Transwarpkanal genau gleich sein, aber vielleicht gibt es im Kanal einen "Transwarp-Widerstand", der jeden Körper im Inneren verlangsamt oder es wirken weitere Kräfte, die ihn Beschleunigen. Welchen Einfluss hat der Eigenantrieb des Schiffs im Kanal? usw. Selbst in einer HGI würde ich die Berechnung als vollkommen spekulativ kennzeichnen--Bravomike 13:42, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Der Grund warum es nie kanonisch gemacht wurde, liegt ja auf der Hand, weil es als allgemeine Vorraussetzung angenommen wurde. Wozu sollte man in eine ohnehin dichtgepackte Storie noch irgendwelche Pseudofakten einbringen, die ohnehin als allgemeine Festlegung feststehen. Wenn man einen x-beliebigen ST-Autor/-Produzenten fragen würde wie schnell Warp 1 ist, käme immer die gleiche Antwort: Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Und das ist genau das gleiche wie eure Akira-Diskussion. Wenn man sich nur auf die Folgen und Filme verlässt und das ganze drunherum völlig ingoriert, ergeben manche Dinge plötzlich keine Sinn mehr. Es ist in etwas so wie wenn ich eine physikalische Formel analysiere ohne die Bedeutung der Zeichen zu kennen, weil dieses Wissen nicht in der Formel steckt. Sie wird wertlos ohne die dahinterstehenden Annahmen und Theorien. Das ist wohl auch einer der Hauptgründe warum ich allen Menschen innerhalb von theoretischen Diskussion über Star Trek von MA als alleinige Informationsquelle abrate. Da es eine reine bedeutungslose und vorallem in mancher Hinsicht zusammenhanglose Faktensammlung ist. Was ihr hier macht ist euch als Mathematiker hinstellen und einfach nur sämtliche Zahlen und Formel aufzusagen ohne auf irgendwelche Gesetzmäßigkeiten einzugehen... das stört mich schon irgendwo... Der "Geist von Star Trek" geht dann irgendwie verloren!--Mark McWire 13:52, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Gamz im Gegenteil! als jemand der sich ganz normal einmal die woche Voyager ankuckt ohne zu wissen das es auch irgentwelche sekundärliteratur gibt, und sie auchnicht lesen wollte, weil ihn nur die geschichten interessieren, ist das was wir hier aufbauen viel näher am "Geist" dessen was er als "Star Trek" kennt dran. du tust ja gerade so als müsse man, um die geschichten und dessen aussagen zu verstehen wissen das Warp 1 = Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:59, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Ich sehe Star Trek eben mehr aus mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlicher Sicht als aus philosophisch-geschichtenerzählerischen. Mir gehts darum die technischen und wissenschaftlichen Konzepte zu verstehen und das geht nunmal nur mit einer festen Basis. Es ist einfach nur nervig wenn irgendwelche Sachen wegeditziert werden, nur weil etwas offensichtliches mal ausnahmsweise nicht vor der Kamera ausgesprochen wurde. Ich nehme normalerweise auf solch kleinliches Denken keine Rücksicht. ;) --Mark McWire 14:14, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist genau das, was wir, meinem Verständnis nach, sind: Eine Faktensammlung, nicht mehr. Wir erklären Star Trek nicht, wir schreiben es auf. Den "Geist von Star Trek" muss jeder selbst mitbringen ;)--Bravomike 13:56, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Warp 1 = 1 Cochrane = 1-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist auch ein startrekinterner Fakt, nur eben keiner der über die Lippen eines Schauspielers kam ;) --Mark McWire 13:59, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: PS: Ich bin derzeit irgendwie versucht den Produzenten von ST XI eine Email zu schicken mit der Bitte irgendwo an einer passenden Stelle des Filmes diesen Fakt einzubauen, damit er endlich mal auch für MA zementiert ist ;) --Mark McWire 14:01, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::haha, aber das ist doch unsinn. warum sich so einschränken? auf der grundlaage der ma kannst du dir doch deine eigene meinung, deine eigenen warp formeln dichten. und die erzeugen dann auch bestimmt keine logikprobleme, wenn du sie gut machst--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Das ist keine neue Einschränkung, sondern nur die Bestätigung einer bereits vorhandenen Einschränkung ;) --Mark McWire 14:14, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::nein für uns nicht. bitte aktzeptiere das und stelle deine ansichten nicht als Fakt dar :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Genau DAS ist das Problem... es ist nunmal nicht MEINE Ansicht, sondern es ist die Ansicht derjenigen Menschen die sich Star Trek und den ganzen Hintergrundkram ausgedacht haben. Mir wäre eine andere Erklärung auch lieber, aber solange niemand eine bessere Defintion auf dne Tisch legt, bleibt für mich dieser Fakt feststehend und somit als Basis für die Vernetzung von anderen Fakten. --Mark McWire 14:22, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich denke auch es ist so wie Barvomike es sagte. Ne reine Faktensammlung aus den Serien und Filmen. So ne Formel müsste dann gesagt worden sein oder auf irgendnem display gestanden haben. Aber wenn dann deine email an die Produzenten berücksichtigt wird Mark McWire, kommt die Formel auch in MA. ;) --HenK | discuss 14:17, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wir können ja eine Wunschliste erstellen: Eine Warpskala, den Namen "Akira-Klasse", ein paar Gebutstage von Hauptfiguren,... ;)--Bravomike 14:21, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::@Bravomike: Ja genau;) @Mark McWire: Es wäre besser du schreibst deine posts immer an die unterste Stelle. Is hier so üblich und übersichtlicher. --HenK | discuss 14:26, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :urgs, das währe die hölle. überall kontinuitätsfehler ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:27, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Dafür gibt's ein immer einsetzbares Lösungskonzept: Zeitreisen, die erklären alles! ;)--Bravomike 14:29, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::auch schwankungen von universellen konstanten?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:31, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Äh.. das ist Qs Schuld!--Bravomike 14:32, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::genau, wollte ich gerade sagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:41, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::lasst uns mal eine Vorlage machen: Es ist anzunehmen das die Erreignisse aus dieser Episode/Film legichlich in erinem Traum, einer holografischen Simulation, einem alternativen Universum stattfinden, wo physikalische Gesetze in ihrer Gesammtheit absolut keinen Sinn erbegeben und das niemandem auffallt. ::oder wie würdet ihr es formulieren? :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:46, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gute Idee! Vielleicht fällt es ihnen aber auf, nur interessiert es sie nicht ;)--Bravomike 18:02, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ähm, kein Szenenwechsel? Die Enterprise wird IM Kanal von außen gezeigt! Das IST ein Szenenwechsel, die HGI stimmt so nicht. Die müsste raus, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:57, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn Du das bestätigen kannst nimm sie raus. Solche Aussensichten sind gerade zu klssische Füllszenen um lange Zeiträume zu überbrücken, das kann nicht zählen--Bravomike 22:48, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Timecode 23:55 Man sieht von aussen wie die Enterprise-D in den Kanal gezogen wird. (Bild in MA vorhanden); Timecode 24:02 Umschnitt, man sieht die Enterprise-D von aussen im Kanal. (Bild in MA vorhanden); Timecode 24:04 Umschnitt auf Brücke, alle werden durchgeschüttelt und sind noch völlig überrascht, die Systeme beginnen auszufallen... (alle Leute sind noch an ihrem Platz) Timecode 24:15 Man sieht am Hauptschirm wie die Enterprise-D den Kanal verlässt. Ok, ok ihr habt recht, trotzdem sind zwischen Enterprise-D gerädt in den Kanal und Brückenszene maximal paar Sekunden vergangen. Ich werde dann eben die Zeitangabe entfernen... sind eh 20 Sekunden und keine 8 ;) --Mark McWire 00:36, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::: Selbst wenn man 5 Minuten Flugzeit annehmen würde, käme man immernoch auf mehreren Millionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und somit ist meine Aussage korrek, um auf 999.999 xc zu kommen, müsste das Schiff mindestens 34 Minuten und 10 Sekunden in dem Kanal verbracht haben, was man aber aus dem canon widerlegen kann ;-) --Mark McWire 00:51, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) (So und nun nochmal die ganze Analyse für alle anderen Transwarpkanalflüge ;) ) ::::::Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin: das ist für mich pure Spekulation. Der Punkt ist: WIR WISSEN NICHT, WIE LANGE DIE ENTERPRISE DA DRIN WAR! Das ist so, sie kann dort n paar Sekunden und mehrere Minuten drin gewesen sein. Und wenn wir Spekulationen aus den HGI verbannen wollen, muss dass IMO raus. Zeit zählen ist imo kein canon! ZB: Picard war in MEHRERE TAGE weg, die Episode(n) dauern aber nur 90 Minuten!! Ich bin also ganz klar dafür, die HGI zu entfernen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:12, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::: 1. Musst du nicht schreiben ;) 2. Man kann eine Untergrenze (Timecode) und eine Obergrenze (Sinnhaftigkeit) für die Zeitspanne angeben. Und das mit Schachzug ist kein Vergleich, da es da einen Haufen Zeitsprünge gab und die ganze Storie dementsprechend aufgebaut war. Aber während des Transwarpflug der Enterprise-D sind in keinem Fall mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergangen, wer es nicht glauben will sollte sich nochmals diese Folge ansehen... ich habs getan ;) --Mark McWire 10:16, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich kenne die Folge, ich hab ja auch die Zusammenfassung dafür geschrieben ;) Ich weiß nicht, was es da nicht zu verstehen gibt: es wird nicht gesagt und es ist auch nirgendwo eindeutig abzulesen, also: noncanon! Somit Spekulation! Sinnhaftigkeit ist einfach keine Begründung! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:27, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Gibts hier noch andere Meinungen, bitte, weil hier gibts auch nen Putt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:24, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: HGI müsse nicht zwangsläufig canon sein, sie müssen nur eine Besonderheit oder Auffälligkeit beschreiben, die sich aus dem canon ergeben. Mir ist nochwas aufgefallen: WORF We will be in phaser range... in ten seconds. The Borg ship on the viewer gets closer. Suddenly the FLASH OF LIGHT appears in front of the Borg ship and the ship VANISHES INTO IT. The Enterprise ROCKS suddenly. DATA We are caught in some kind of energy (TECH). RIKER All engines back full. WORF Shields are failing. DATA We are being pulled inside. 39 EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE & DISTORTION (OPTICAL) The ship is PULLED INSIDE and then the distortion finally VANISHES, leaving no trace of the Enterprise. FADE OUT. END OF ACT THREE STAR TREK: "Descent" - REV. 04/14/93 - ACT FOUR 33. ACT FOUR FADE IN: 40 INT. MAIN BRIDGE As before. The ship is shaking violently. An INTENSE FLICKERING LIGHT from the Viewscreen casts a bright glow on the Bridge crew. WORF (urgent) Inertial dampers failing. DATA Main power is off-line. I am switching to back-ups. PICARD (to com) Picard to Engineering, can you transfer auxiliary power to the warp nacelles? Try to break us out by using the -- Suddenly the ship is ROCKED VIOLENTLY, almost knocking everyone to the deck, but then the shaking stops altogether. The bright light on the viewer is GONE. PICARD Report. DATA (off console) We have returned to normal space. Navigational systems are still offline... I will attempt to make a celestial fix using secondary systems. Worf suddenly reacts to something on his console. WORF Captain, the Borg ship is directly ahead! It's coming about! PICARD On-screen. Bevor die USS Enterprise in den Transwarpkanal geflogen ist, war das Borg-Schiff noch 10 Sekunden von der Waffenreichweite entfernt. (Also Waffenreichweite (300.000 km) + 10 sec * 75.000 km/s (0,25c) ~ 1 Mio km.) Nachdem sie den Kanal verlassen hat, war das Borg-Schiff direkt vor ihnen. Da das Borg-Schiff 10 Sekunden früher in den Kanal eingetreten ist, als die USS Enterprise-D, müsste es dementsprechend auch 10 Sekunden früher herausgekommen sein. Die Zeit um sich dannach so zu positionieren, dass es die USS Enterprise-D sofort angreifen konnte, also quasi abbremsen und sich umdrehen, dürfte der Flugzeit der Enterprise-D durch dne Kanal entsprochen haben. Wenn man das grob übern den Daumen mal anhand anderer Flugmanöver dieses Schiffes ausrechnet, kommt man immernoch auf eine Zeit von 10-30 Sekunden. --Mark McWire 17:58, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :lass mich raten: die informationen über die Waffenreichweite in KM stammt aus irgenteinem von-ma-nicht-als-canon-angesehenem-technical-manual? woher die 75.000 km/s kahmen habe ich überhaubt nicht verstanden aus dem script offenbar nicht. habe ich recht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Die 75.000 km/s ergeben sich aus der Angabe das voller Impuls 0,25 (1/4) der Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist. Ich glaube in den weiten der Scripte/Folgendialoge wurde mal der Impulsantrieb auf diese Geschwindigkeit festgenagelt. Die 300.000 km ergeben sich daraus, dass mal irgendwo (TM oder sogar Dialog) gesagt wurde das ein Phaser eine Reichweite von 1 Lichtsekunde hat, was ja dann 300.000 km sind. Außerdem ist es für die HGI unerheblich ob die Info rein canon oder "nur" semi-canon aus einem TM ist, es ist ja HGI. Das ganze ist natürlich nur ein weiteres Indiez, dass sich aus der Analyse des Dialogs ergibt, als reiner Beweise taugt es natürlich auch nicht. --Mark McWire 00:48, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Also, wenn hier schon mit Hintergrundinformationen argumentiert wird, dann bitte auch mit allen. STTNG Technical Manual, Abschnitt ueber Warptriebwerk und -geschwindigkeiten, jetzt gerade aus dem Kopf aber ich kann das gerne noch belegen. Dort wird erwaehnt, dass sich tatsaechliche Reisgeschwindigkeiten (in Vielfachen von c) nicht 1:1 aus dem Warpfaktor berechnen, sondern in Abhaengigkeit vom "interstellaren Medium" von diesem Wert abweichen koennen. Also, selbst wenn man solche "Fakten" benutzen moechte (was ja nicht der Fall ist), man hat ueberhaupt keine konkrete Formel, nach der man jeden einzelnen Fall berechnen koennte. -- Cid Highwind 10:50, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::ist aber interessant, so haben wir das glaube ich nochnicht betrachtet. ebenso wie ja die flugbahn eines raumschiffes scheinbar von der gravitation stellarer objekte bestimmt ist was darauf hindeutet, das z.B. die Voyager niemahls eine schnurgerade flugbahn beibehalten kann, wass die reisedauer vermutich um einen gewissen prozentsatz erhöht. es gibt einfach wahnsinnig viele variablen, die wir nicht kennen. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Der Warpfaktor gibt im Prinzip nur die Obergrenze an, es gibt noch bremsende Faktoren, wie z.B. interstellare Materiedichte. Ein Schiff kann ja auch nicht mit Warp durch ein massives Objekt fliegen, deshalb können erhöhte Staubkonzentrationen den Warpantrieb bremsen, da Materie ja selbst Raumverzerrungen verursacht. Beim Impulsantrieb ist das jedoch alles egal, da es ein newtonscher Antrieb ist. Ein Transwarpkanal hingegen ist sowas wie ein Wurmloch, eine Abkürzung die sich ausserhalb der Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum erstreckt. Außerdem hat der Warpantrieb nicht viel mit dem Tranwarpantrieb zu tun, da ersteres ein Raumkrümmungsantrieb und zweiteres ein Raumtunnelantrieb ist. Die Funktionsweisen sind sehr unterschiedlich. Aber wenn man genau im Film sieht das ein Schiff xy Sekunden innerhalb dieses Tunnel verbracht hat, kann man aus der gegebenen Strecke, egal wie der Antrieb arbeit nach v = s/t die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit angeben. Diese sagt zwar noch nichts über den Maximalwert aus, aber eben über den Durchschnitt. Mir ist halt am Anfang dieses Absatzes aufgefallen, dass eine konkrete Cochrane-Zahl für den Transwarpkanal gegeben wurde und das diese ja einer Raumkrümmung und damit einen Längenstauchung entspricht. 7,9 * 10^12 Cochrane sind halt genug Raumkrümmung um in einem flachen Raum-Zeit-Struktur den Raum soweit zusammenzustauchen, dass es dem Äquivalent von bis zu 7,9 Billionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Ob das jetzt nun tatsächlich nur 5 Billionen oder sogar 7,2 Billionen sind, macht da keinen Unterschied, da es an der Größenordnung nix ändert. --13:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) --Mark McWire 13:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) so, diese ganze diskussion schweift mal wieder stark ab. die reisegeschwindigkeit kennen wir nicht. oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:32, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Doch kennen wir: 2,9 TeraCochrane aus VOY "Das ungewisse Dunkel" was im Maximalfall 2,9 Bio xc entspricht. Zudem dann noch die Aussage aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" das Transwarp 20 mal schnell als konventioneller Warpantrieb ist.( was dann im Bereich von 40.000 c liegt), dann in VOY "Das ungewisse Dunkel" das sie 200 Lj in (laut Dialog) 2,4 min zurückgelegt haben, was 47 Mio xc entspricht, und dann eben die 20 Sekunden Flugzeit für 65 Lj in "Angriff der Borg" was ~ 100 Mio xc entspricht.--Mark McWire 13:37, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Die 100 Mio xc aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" und die 2,9 Bio xc aus "Das ungewisse Dunkel" gehören dann in die HGI, da es Schlussfolgerungen sind, die 40.000c aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" und die 47 Mio xc aus "Das ungewisse Dunkel" sind canon, da sie aus den Dialogen folgen und gehören daher in den Artikel --Mark McWire 13:40, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Dass das Ganze eine "Obergrenze" ist, ist deine Erfindung. Das steht so nicht einmal in den eh schon nicht zu verwendenden Handbüchern. Dort ist die Rede von "Näherungswerten" (Cochrane = Vielfache von c), und "tatsächlichen Werten" abhängig von diversen Faktoren. Keine Rede davon, dass diese Faktoren die Geschwindigkeit nur nach unten abändern. -- Cid Highwind 14:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Jagut, da hast du wohl recht, nur ist es normalerweise so, das Veränderungen in der Umwelt die Effizienz eher verringern und nicht verbessern. Wenn ich also ohne Umwelteinflüsse bei Warp 9 1516c schnell bin, bin ich in Staub oder in der Nähe von Raumkrümmungen durch Massen (Sterne, Planeten, Asteroiden) wohl eher langsamer, da er Warpantrieb dadurch gestört wird. Genauso wie man auf holprigen Straßen automatisch bei gleicher Leistung langsamer wird als bei ebenen Straßen. Aber es wird wohl kaum so sein, dass sich die Größenordnung der Warpgeschwindigkeiten verändert, nur weil das jetzt plötzlich irgendwelche Strahlung oder Staub im Weg ist. Näherungswert heißt im Prinzip das die Abweichungen nicht größer sind als die Standardabweichung, nicht das die Abweichungen übermäßig groß sind. Warp 9 kann also irgendwo zwischen 1400 und 1600 c liegen, mit einem rechnerischen Mittelwert von 1516. --Mark McWire 16:03, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::wo kommen denn jetzt die 40.000 c her?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:39, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: 40.000 ist das gerundete 20-fache von 1909 (Warp 9,6). Data oder Geordi sagt in der entsprechenden Folge, das Transwarp 20 mal schneller als die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Enterprise-D ist. Die USS Enterprise-D kann laut MemoryAlpha-Artikel Warp 9,8 fliegen, was irgendwo zwischen 1909c (Warp 9,6) und 3053c (Warp 9,9) sind. (siehe Warp-Skala-Artikel) --Mark McWire 16:05, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::laut entspricht Warp 9,9 etwa 21468c. du beziehst dich wieder auf nicht-kanonische Aussagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:23, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: In eurer Tabelle hier auf der Seite steht 3053 c ;) Außerdem passt es rein mathematisch nicht, wenn Warp 9,99 7912c sein sollen... --Mark McWire 16:47, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::da steht aber auch groß "Hintergrundinformationen" drüber. im text steht das diese skalen aus den TMs stammen und von uns nicht als canon angesehen werden. und wenn es deiner meinung nach mathematisch nicht aufgeht, dann können wir dafür auch nichts, es ist eben fakt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:55, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC)